


Music Is Moonlight

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Band Fic, First Kiss, Fluff, Makeup Artist!Remus, Mutual Pining, Pining, Singer Sirius, no magic, tumblr promt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Make-up Artist Remus Lupin is both frustrated and desperately in love with petulant Rock Star, Sirius Black.  Having pined for a year, he's content to let things be as they are, but Sirius has decided he's not having that any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music Is Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an ask: omg please write something about that au where sirius is a rockstar and remus is his make up artist  
> from the Tumblr Prompt: http://mooningoverpadfoot.tumblr.com/post/134520894118/wolfstar-au-where-sirius-is-a-rockstar-and-remus
> 
> So I didn't follow the tumblr prompt exactly because I have this HC that Remus would just be really angry about his crush rather than gushy about it, and Sirius would be the most impossible, petulant rock star ever and just frustrate Remus to no end. So it went in a different direction. Still hope it's alright. x
> 
> Also please note I know nothing about make-up so all my knowledge here came from a 10 minute search of YouTube tutorials...heh.

With his case under his arm, Remus hurried down the corridor at top speed, cursing under his breath because Sirius fucking Black is such a pain in the arse and he had half a mind to tell him to sod-off and go on stage without anything on his face—and yet Remus knows he’d give nearly anything to continue to paint on those criminally sharp cheekbones. Lily huffed as they came round the corner, her eyes rolling as she listened to whomever was blabbering away on her headset.

“Alice has already got Pettigrew sorted, and James is in her chair now. So all you’ve got is Black.”

“You say that,” Remus said, gasping a little at their speed, “like it’s so simple. Like he’s the sodding easy one.”

Rolling her eyes, Lily shoved the massive, heavy door open for Remus to storm through, and he attempted to look calm and collected as he glanced over at Black. He fought back the urge to kick something, because how dare he show up an hour late, and have the nerve to look so at ease. Sat in a chair, perched back on two legs with one foot up on the table, he’s chatting away to someone on his mobile.

Sirius glanced up at Remus and his face broke into a sunny grin as he held up one finger. “Just be a sec.”

“You’ll just be right now,” Remus growled. Their band played The Gryffindor Hall fairly often, usually for massive concerts and holiday performances, which meant Remus was always employed for make-up. He’d actually been offered a post to tour with the band as their personal artist, but Remus couldn’t bring himself to do it.

Not because he didn’t want to, oh Lord did he want to, but because he didn’t trust himself. Sirius Black had a reputation and Remus was not interested in being another notch in his bedpost. He would pine away, half-in love, on his own thank you _very_ much.

“You’re a sodding hour late, Black. I have exactly twelve minutes to make sure you don’t look like shite on camera.”

Rolling his eyes, Sirius huffed. “But if anyone can do it, love, it’s you.”

Remus turned to Lily, his jaw tense. “Lily I swear to everything that is holy…”

“Black, end it. Now.” Using her authoritative voice no one could seem to ignore, Sirius slowly moved his mobile away from his head, absently pushing over the end call button.

“Christ, Evans. I pity yours and Jamie’s some-day children.”

“That,” she said pointedly, glancing over at James who was just having his eyes finished, “will never happen.”

James merely grinned, and Remus took notice of the blush across Lily’s cheeks. 

“I’m going to take a piss,” Sirius declared, being petulant as ever.

“Sirius,” Remus cried, but he was out the main doors. 

“You know he probably went out for a fag,” James called over.

“Thank you, yes,” Remus said with a groan. He turned back to Lily and gave her a helpless expression. “Why? Why does he do this? Why is he so blasted good looking?”

Lily snorted a little. “You know he’d be interested.”

Remus all but groaned at the thought. Of those full lips he painted, and the narrow, grey eyes he covered in shadow and liner. Of those cheekbones he contoured and highlighted. _Fuck_ him for being so good looking. And _fuck_ him for being so childish.

Or really, as Remus wanted, just _fuck_ him.

Sirius returned sooner than Remus expected, and came up right behind him, speaking directly into his ear. “All sorted, love.”

Remus yelped a bit, shaking off his surprise and ordering him to the chair. With trembling hands, he set his case down a little too hard and flipped it open. He made a show of rubbing a bit of moisturiser onto his fingers, willing them to calm down and stop shaking. “I’m only putting a little on tonight, as we don’t have time to wait for everything to set,” he ground out.

Sirius nodded, tilting his chin up, and Remus fought back a whimper. “Don’t be in a strop, love. We didn’t mean to be late.”

“Quiet,” Remus ordered as he carefully spread the cream round Sirius’ all-but perfect skin. The bloody bastard barely had a blemish, which should have been a crime in itself. Perpetually late and a pain in the arse should have at least warranted a few spotty areas. But no. “Just…quiet until I’m finished.”

Grey eyes peeked open as Remus carefully rubbed the cream in. His tongue was sticking out between his teeth in concentration, just a little, but he quickly closed his mouth when he caught Sirius staring. “Awfully cute when you’re concentrating. Were you this cute at school?”

“Sirius,” Remus groaned. He grabbed the primer and squeezed a bit onto his palette. Dipping his fingers, he turned Sirius’ chin up with his free hand, and began to apply it to his face. 

“I’m only saying…” Sirius continued on.

“Do you want to look ridiculous tonight?” Remus warned.

Sirius let out a huff, but closed his mouth as Remus continued. As the primer set, he took the time to apply the second bit to Sirius’ eyes, then turned his face by the chin, checking him in the light for any uneven spots.

Not that there would be. Make-up took to Sirius like a second bloody skin.

Contouring Sirius’ face was like working a canvas, and he hardly needed it at all, his face was already full of sharp, gorgeous angles. Working with his sponges and brushes, Remus tried not to look at the clock, or listen to the frantic movings about of the others, and he focused. He tried not to meet the occasional grey gaze desperately seeking his own, and tried not to look like he was bloody gagging for it every time he found himself gnawing on his bottom lip.

Fucker.

He gave Sirius’ face a decent coating of setting powder, then a spritz of setting spray because they were going to be sweating like mad under all the lights. The final touch was the bit of gloss over the lip-stain, and then Remus took Sirius by the chin, turning him again.

Sirius’ eyes opened once more and this time Remus was caught in the gaze. Fuck, his mind whispered, and had he not been a professional and forced to work under the conditions of being half-in love with this ridiculous man, he’d have lost control and just kissed him right there.

But he didn’t.

“All set.”

Sirius’ smile lit up like a menorah on the eighth night of Hanukkah, and he turned in his chair to examine Remus’ work. “Fuck. You’re like the goddamn Van Gogh of make-up artists, Moons.”

Remus grimaced at the nickname Sirius had bestowed upon him a year ago after discovering his phases of the moon tattoo when he’d come upon Remus changing in the loo. “Yes well, hopefully without the desire to chop my own ear.”

Sirius laughed, low and throaty as he turned back to Remus. Reaching out, he grabbed his wrist and planted a wet, glossy kiss to the back of his hand, leaving a faintly tinted imprint of his sinful mouth on Remus’ skin. “Wish me luck?”

“Fucking hell, Sirius,” Remus said, and dragged him forward. With the edge of his thumb, he drew it under Sirius’ mouth to tidy the smear. For just a second, Sirius’ breath caught in his throat, and Remus felt his entire body flush.

“Right. Erm. Thanks?”

Remus took a stumbling step back. “Yes right okay. Yes. Good luck.”

“Do I get a kiss for it?”

Remus gave him a withering glower, and Sirius offered up the back of his hand. “Fair’s fair. You don’t want me to make a fool of myself, do you?”

“Christ,” Remus muttered, but yanked Sirius by the wrist and put a kiss across his knuckles. If it was a little hot, a little open-mouthed, well Sirius deserved it after that display. And Remus did not miss the second gasp, this one much louder.

“Will you be off stage when I get done?”

Remus blinked at him. Oh fucking _piss_ it. “Yes,” he said in a firm voice.

Sirius fisted the front of Remus’ shirt and although Remus was profoundly aware that there were people round them _everywhere_ , watching, he let Sirius drag him forward and put their faces so close together Remus could almost feel the lips brushing his when Sirius said, “Don’t you fucking dare leave.”

*** 

He almost did. He almost left. Especially when Lily accosted him after the band had gone on stage. “What the bloody hell was that little display?”

Remus flushed red and turned away. “I can’t…oh god Lily what am I doing?”

“Don’t. Don’t do it."

“I think he fancies me,” Remus groaned, covering his face. “Stop me. I order you to stop me before I do something really fucking stupid.” But then looking up at Lily he saw she was blushing and…and was that a mark on her neck? His eyes flew wide. “Oh you…you…”

She took a step back. “He’s charming.”

“I’m doomed.”

She nodded sadly. “You are.”

*** 

He absolutely was.

Sirius was not at all joking when he came off the stage. They had autographs to sign and a meet and greet but his grey eyes were searching and found Remus waiting. It was his job, after all, to get Sirius tidied up and get all the make-up off his face once he was done.

And though Sirius was posing for photos and signing autographs and listening to the young Tumblr Kids all screaming about ProngsFoot shipping and other slang Remus didn’t understand because he avoided the internet like the _plague_ , he was staring at Remus.

Hard.

Wanton.

Remus felt his entire body hot, and the only thing that distracted him was watching Lily catching James’ eye and the knowing smirk on James’ face.

They were both utterly fucked.

Sirius divested himself from the crowd the moment his obligation was over, and he all-but threw himself into Remus’ waiting arms. Remus had several stacks of wet make-up removing towelettes in his hand, and he was scrubbing at Sirius’ cheeks even as Sirius was attempting to pull him closer and was somehow managing to nuzzle his face with Remus working one cheek.

“We shouldn’t,” Remus muttered as one of Sirius’ hands ghosted up the back of his shirt. “Sirius…”

“Look me in the eye and tell me you don’t want me,” Sirius demanded in a low, rough tone.

Remus let out a harsh laugh as he pushed Sirius back, tackling the other cheek with gusto. “Oh I’ve no intention of doing that. I’ve wanted you from the second you sat in my chair you great fucking tosser. I’ve been wankered on you for a year. But I’m not … I can’t. I’m not interested in being a fling.”

Sirius groaned, hitching him closer, holding Remus tight by the hips. “I don’t want a fling, you fuckwit. Remus, do you honestly think I’d have let myself pine away for a sodding twelve months if I didn’t want something more? Do you honestly think I’d insist on coming back _here_ every effing chance we got if…”

“James has been trying to pull Lily all this time. I know it wasn’t just you.”

“So what? So I had support,” Sirius said, pushing his face right into Remus’ neck. “You know my bloody life story, Moons. I’ve had your hands on me practically everywhere.”

Remus let out a low moan as he pushed Sirius back by the shoulders and took the final wipe to his mouth. Sirius grimaced and stuck out his tongue, but Remus continued until his lips were mostly clean, though still a bit maroon. “Sirius…”

“Date me. Marry me. Be my boyfriend. Anything. I just want you,” Sirius said, and he took Remus by the cheeks. “Please.”

Remus didn’t want to believe him. Of course he didn’t. Because this was Sirius Black of one of the top bands currently on the charts. The sex god of New Wave Rock, who made love to his guitar and crooned his emotions, and lived careless and free. But the honesty and desperation in his eyes, in his tone, spoke to Remus because he felt the same. Had for a year.

Hardly a night went by when Sirius Black wasn’t the very last thing Remus thought about when he fell to sleep. “Damn you,” he whispered.

Sirius grinned, then pulled his face forward and kissed him. Their tongues met immediately, Sirius’ sliding into Remus’ mouth with purpose and determination. Remus moaned against Sirius’ lips, letting himself be pulled close, to feel every inch of Sirius’ body pressed against his.

“If you even think about any of that shite you rock stars get up to, if you even think about having me and then letting me go for some fancy fucking twat you meet on the road…” Remus stopped when Sirius was kissing him again.

“No one’s got anything on you, Moons,” Sirius was muttering against his mouth. “Haven’t had a shag since I met you, ask James.”

Remus stopped abruptly, shocked. “You’re joking.”

“M’not,” Sirius said, looking down. “How could I, when no one was you?”

“Fuck,” Remus muttered, then pulled Sirius closer. “ _Fuck_.” 

He was profoundly aware then that they were being watched. That the few lingering fans had taken photos and were likely twittering or tumblring or whatever it was called, but he didn’t care because Sirius-Cheekbones-and-Jawline-Black was snogging his face off and wanted to be his _boyfriend..._ and oh hell.

He was done for.


End file.
